


Stop, No, Please

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, as per usual, in which Melissa is an amazing parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles climbs into the shower thinking Derek is in there, but it’s actually Scott and they are both horrified. - anon (+/- a couple of requests)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, No, Please

**Author's Note:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31931587480/screaming  
> Holy pants this is so late I am so sorry sometimes I have school and lots of classes and get busy yo.

Stiles starts to spend so much time at the McCall-Hale house once he’s dating Derek that he knows Derek’s routines in and out like the back of his hand. He’s familiar with the fact that Derek likes to shower in the morning because it makes his hair easier to work with or something.

“I don’t know dude, I don’t totally buy it,” Stiles had said, ever skeptic.

Derek had snorted. “It _so_ does. Do you really want me looking like a disheveled hobo?”

“Well, it would help us mere mortals feel a little better about not looking like a Greek god chiseled from pure marble,” Stiles had replied.

“Shut up.”

“No, you.”

Because they were mature men and a mature relationship. Or something like that. But Stiles liked to think he was very familiar with his boyfriend’s habits and how they never seemed to change. He wakes up on a Saturday morning in Derek’s bed with the sunlight lancing in lazily through the blinds, covering him in a golden glow. Stiles stretches like a cat before nearly falling out of Derek’s bed and onto the carpet with an “oof.”

“I am coordinated, I  am _coordinated_ ,” Stiles repeats to himself as he gets up off the ground. He looks at Derek’s side of the bed and of course, Derek’s already up since he is an early bird and becomes absolutely hilariously delirious at late hours of the night.

 _Shower_ , Stiles thinks, pulling on a pair of Derek’s sweats and wandering out into the hallway. He scratches his chest, sniffing the air. Which smells like pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Strange, because Mrs. McCall was still at work and last time he checked, Scott couldn’t cook to save his life.

“I can so,” Scott had said, eyeing the burnt piece of toast that popped up out of the toaster.

“Dude, using a toaster and then _blackening_ the toast in the machine that toasts the toast doesn’t really inspire too much confidence in your abilities to cook real food. On a stove. Where things involve more work.”

Stiles begins to venture downstairs, until he passes the bathroom door and hears water streaming through the pipes. Derek. Hot, amazing, sexy Derek. Hot, amazing, sexy Derek in the shower, wet. And very, very naked. Really, it was Derek’s fault that he was tempting Stiles with such delightful options. But who was Stiles to resist? He had an otherworldly attractive boyfriend who took showers (like the rest of the normal human population) naked (also like the rest of the normal human population) but happened to look a lot better to Stiles than the rest of the normal human population under a stream of hot water and sans clothing. Between breakfast and the possibility of hot shower sex, it really wasn’t too much of a decision for Stiles’ sixteen year-old male brain. Where there is sex, there is the ideal destination. Stiles smirks, pushes open the bathroom door slowly and recoils a bit from the steam that puffs in his face, and slips inside the bathroom. The figure in the shower is clearly male, which thankfully rules out Stiles accidentally walking in on Mrs. McCall (not hot, not hot) or Allison (just against the bro code but also not as hot as Derek). He throws the shower curtain over.

“Have room for one more, creeper?” he asks, before his breath catches in his throat. Because there in the shower is his best friend. Buck naked. There are really only so many things that Stiles should know about his best friend and knowing how Scott looks naked in the shower is _not_ one of them.

Of course, between the two of them, Scott starts screaming first (“I did _not_ , Stiles, _you_ did!”) and Stiles staggers backwards, covering his eyes, yelling and crashing into the doorjamb. Footsteps thunder up the stairs.

“Scott, is everything okay…?” Mrs. McCall asks as she takes in the scene before her. She just stares. “Um.”

Both the boys continue to scream, immobile. Which of course ends up drawing Derek upstairs from where he’d been making breakfast.

“What is going… on. Um. What,” he says, almost unfazed by the fact that his boyfriend and his little brother are in the same room, one with a sore lack of clothing. “What.”

Stiles manages to find his way out of the bathroom and jumps at Derek.

“It was _horrible_ , I was going to surprise you in the shower and, and,” he pants, smashing his face into Derek’s neck. Mrs. McCall looks horrified.

“Stiles, I don’t need to know what you are doing and/or are planning to do to my son,” she says. “Do _not_ make me give you the safe sex talk.”

“Mom!” Derek groans. “Can we just _not_ -”

“You’re not getting off the hook, mister,” Mrs. McCall says, poking Derek in the side. Derek jumps. “Yes, thank you for making breakfast for all of us but afterwards you and your wonderful boyfriend whom I love and approve of-”

“Thanks, Mrs. McCall,” Stiles says, beaming from where he’s still smushed against Derek.

“You’re welcome. But that doesn’t mean you’re avoiding the safe sex talk.”

Stiles turns an intense shade of crimson before burying his face in Derek’s neck.

“Oh my _god_ this is so embarrassing.”

“At least you’re not _naked_ ,” Scott hisses. “Now can someone please close the door?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gold stars if you can tell me where the title is from. Generally gold stars if you can tell me which song I take my title from on each fic. Or like, band, whatever.


End file.
